Stop and Stare
by wubbzy
Summary: The first time she saw him wasn't the first time he saw her. Bori.


_AN:_ I just really like Bori (their chemistry is amazing), so I hope you all like this! xD Also, I feel as though when they first met, there was definitely something there – I hope no one denies that (because I KNOW I'm not crazy)!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Victorious.

.

___A Victorious One-shot_  
**Author:**_wubbzy_  
_Count:_ 655

.

**Stop and Stare**

.

.

_There was something reflected in their eyes._

.

She first saw him when she spilled coffee on his shirt.

Tori hadn't looked into his eyes, for she was too busy staring at the damp stain on his grey shirt. She brought her sleeve up and madly tried to brush it away, repeatedly apologizing.

When she looked into his eyes, her hands stopped the frantic motions and for a second, she wasn't sure where she put her limbs or what she was doing with herself, completely lost in thought - lost in him.

"I'm so sorry," she urgently said, not sure how she managed to speak. He smiled at her gaucheness.

This was the first time Tori saw Beck.

This wasn't the first time Beck saw Tori.

The first time he ever saw that girl, Tori, in his life, was when she performed _"Make it Shine." _He was sure she didn't see him – he was in the audience though, and he was entranced from the first note she sang.

"Who is that?" was what he wanted to ask, but he knew it would be a big mistake. He instead arched an eyebrow at the unfamiliar girl on stage. As far as he knew, Andre was performing with Trina Vega, not – whoever _she_ was.

And he couldn't take his eyes off her, because her voice was enthralling. Her steps were elegant in the way she seemed so at home on stage even when he could sense her inexperience by the way she seemed so sheepish at first. She didn't seem confident, and it made her have a rather sweet nature that made him smile in a way he couldn't really explain.

"_Ahem,"_ a deep growl came from right next to him – his girlfriend, Jade.

"I thought that other girl André was complaining about – Trina I think –was going to perform. How'd he manage to get out of that?" he asked, attempting to forget any lingering thoughts he might have had about the girl on stage.

She had such charisma when she glided across the stage – moving her shoulders, swinging her hips, kicking her legs…

"I don't know," she simply said, shrugging and continuing to watch the performance as she rolled her eyes. She already didn't like that girl – Beck was watching her a little _too_ closely.

"Do you think she goes to our school?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped, annoyed by his inquiries.

"I'm just wondering because we should have seen her before if she went to our school," he defended while Jade retorted, glaring at him.

"Why do you care? Are you interested in her or something?" she spat, her eyes glowering.

"No, I just thought it was weird," he vindicated, trying to ignore her jealousy. Although, he supposed, she actually had a reason to be – if she knew that all he could think about was the girl on stage.

"_When I make it shine!"_ and it might have just been the lights, but he'd never seen anyone glow as brightly as she did when she posed; her chest heaving for breath, her hair a bit unruly from all the jumping, and her eyes glazed with accomplishment and brimming with confidence – completely different from the sweet girl who seemed so unsure of herself, but still admired equally.

And it probably wasn't love at first sight, but there was something in the way she presented herself that really spoke volumes to him. It made him want to get to know her, find out _who_ she was.

Tori had thought she made a clumsy first impression, thinking he would always know her as the girl who not only spilled coffee on his shirt, but got coffee poured down on her by his girlfriend on the first day at Hollywood Arts. Even if that was his first impression of her, he thought she was a sweet girl either way.

The first time he saw her, he could never forget how she was the _only_ thing he saw.

.

_AN: _I hope you all like this! This is my first Victorious fic, so I hope this satisfied. I'll probably write more for them, seeing as I have so many ideas because I keep on seeing hidden scenes that could have been in a lot of the episodes (I'm sure Jade and Beck would be there to support André, right? Might be a possibility)! xD Anyways, whatever you thought of this, please leave it in a review. I really want to know if I should write more Victorious fics, since this was kind of an experiment.


End file.
